Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Nightmare Apprentice
by QuietKnight'sWrath
Summary: Humans are the key to unlocking the power within Pokemon. Long ago, all humans vanished from the Pokemon world. The Nightmare King, Darkrai, happens to find one to keep for himself. However, Kage goes on to use his powers to solve mysteries, change history, make friends, and explore the world as a Pokemon with amnesia. [A retelling of Explorers of Sky with a few twists]
1. Prologue Part 1: Nightmare

Legends were never forgotten, no matter how much hope was lost, how little progress was made, or how greatly everyone suffered. A story had the power to banish weariness and entrance children with adventures of old. Tales of creatures battling for the fate of the universe, teams of the closest companions beating all odds proving their worth to the world while clashing in an arena, multiple dimensions existing side by side that only a lucky few have had the opportunity to explore, vast treasures and untold riches and the heart's every desire granted. Pokemon told these stories on their darkest days. When food was scarce, or when it was too dangerous to leave home, they entertained themselves with the legends of the ancient past. The past was like a different world, a world in which they could temporarily escape the horror that was reality. In the past, Pokemon could wield immense power. However, they could not achieve this alone.

The bonds between humans and Pokemon were said to be so strong that Pokemon could defeat any foe, no matter the disadvantage. There were even stories of Pokemon evolving past the last step in their evolutionary line, transforming into creatures with unstoppable strength. "Wild" Pokemon would attack humans in hordes with the hope of being captured, for capture meant power. In order for Pokemon to grow, they needed to train and get stronger. Humans brought out the inner power of Pokemon of every size and shape.

Records of the disappearance of humans were unfortunately brief. One day, they ruled the planet. The next, they were gone. The accepted theory was widespread sickness. Humans did not recover from disease like Pokemon, who could be healed instantly through berries or magic. Their cities and villages were mostly abandoned, though some were rebuilt for Pokemon to live in. When the humans were gone, many chose to live as they did, running shops and schools and the like. Humans were definitely not perfect creatures, but they certainly knew how to live comfortably. Generations passed in this fashion. Pokemon ruled, and the memories of human companions grew to be nothing more than a fairy-tale for children that no one believed anymore.

Dusknoir had learned quickly, that as Master Dialga's henchman, that he had more than enough downtime. "Time" in a metaphorical sense, at least. The planet was completely paralyzed, and time itself was at a standstill. The world was locked in eternal night, as the being that embodied time was too crazed and beside himself to do anything about it. The loss of time had turned Dialga into a shell of a creature, always raging and ever paranoid. Left alone with the occasional encouragement that no more harm can come his way, however, the once master of time rarely moved or posed a threat.

With so few orders to heed, the ghost spent most of his time studying legends of the past. Dusknoir looked out for anything that could be used against them, of course, but also entertained himself with legend and lore. Human history was a particular fascination of his. He was one of few that even believed that they existed. There was plenty of documentation to pour over if one was dedicated enough. Humans were unique. Most were powerless, but some could gain Pokemon-like powers that made them superior. Humans were also not limited to mastering four moves at a time; a human could learn anything, retain the information, and continue the cycle for as long as they lived. They did not evolve suddenly, but changed slowly over time. They were like Pokemon, yet vastly different. The ghost long to find one and question them, but the task appeared impossible.

Humanity changed into something ghastly (no pun intended). Those that swore that they spotted humans here and there reported thin, frail, frightened creatures that dashed out of sight once noticed. Others said that they lived wild as most Pokemon do, screeching and hissing before disappearing into caves or holes in the ground. The builders and philosophers were gone, leaving behind sullen creatures that haunted the bleakest unwanted territories of the planet. Their sudden loss and the planet's paralysis likely caused them to go insane or at least revert into creatures more likely to survive in a harsher environment. The eye witness accounts were few and not always reliable, but the similar descriptions from multiple sources indicated that something vaguely human was out there hiding in the darkness.

These thoughts and inquiries often brought Dusknoir out into the wilds, searching for clues and warding off anyone straying too close to the remains of Temporal Tower. The surrounding forests and ruins were excellent hiding places, but he had yet to find anything useful. Sometimes he would simply meld with the shadows and watch the surrounding area unseen. Though the world itself was dead, the creatures living in it kept up a livelier appearance. Winged Pokemon circled the moonlit skies, bugs skittered through the trees, and water types continued to live normally underneath the frozen surface of the water, essentially unaffected by the state of the world. An untrained eye would think it a normal night.

The sound of running feet forced Dusknoir's attention back to the forest. It was quick steps, definitely from something small and moderately fast. Young, most likely. He caught a glimpse of moving branches and distinctly heard the sound of scraping tree bark. Someone to his left was attempting, and failing, to climb a tree.

A harsh, masculine voice called out to the unseen figure, "Where have you gone, boy? Get back here, now!"

"Just one more tree!" The other voice insisted, clearly belonging to a young boy.

The voice of what Dusknoir assumed was a parental figure growled urgently, "We must return home before you are seen. You have not practiced your magic today."

"I'm not good at magic," the boy complained as he let go of the tree and landed lightly on the ground. "It's really hard, and it's not as fun as climbing or swimming..."

The harsh voice dripped with barely hidden distaste, "You are not good at it because you don't pay attention to your lessons. Now come on. We must go. Our next targets are the lakes on the main land."

"I don't like looking for Time Gears," the boy mumbled, causing Dusknoir to tense up, "The pictures and sounds in my head hurt me!"

They were moving farther away, and the conversation was lost. What was heard, however, filled Dusknoir with dread. _Rebels._ There were those that wanted to change the world of darkness, to change it back into what it once was. There was only one plausible way to do this. A Pokemon would have to travel back in time to prevent what caused the paralysis to occur, the collapse of Temporal Tower and consequently Dialga's descent into madness. The artifacts known as Time Gears regulated time in their locations, so if Time Gears were taken to the tower, the structure would repair itself, and Dialga would heal. Time Gears in the paralyzed world were useless, but if their location was known here, it would be quicker to find them in the past.

Dusknoir stifled his panic and analyzed the conversation he just heard in his head. A Pokemon seemed to be planning to use what might be his son to locate Time Gears as part of "lessons" in magic. The ghost found this odd. Most Pokemon were born with a basic understanding of their own powers and a few moves that they can use instinctively right out of the egg. Based on the "pictures and sounds" that the boy can see in his mind, he must be a psychic type or perhaps a ghost or dark type. Why, then, would he not understand magic or endure pain while experiencing visions? Visions should not be painful to a compatible type. _Unless he isn't compatible._ That could not be possible.

As soon as it was clear, Dusknoir flew back to the stockade with haste. He was not reporting to Dialga right away. That would result in a tantrum. First, he had to solve this puzzle and identify these traitors. He was more than confident in his own abilities that he could squash this rebellion before his master even knew about it.

"Careful! Careful! Stay focused!"

The boy's hands shook over the candle as the flame grew taller. His instinctual fear of being burned caused him to repeatedly jerk away from the candle, and the flame would constantly die down. Innocent brown eyes flew to his caretaker for reassurance. Intense blue eyes met his, and he returned his attention to the candle. His small hands hovered over the flame, rising slowly. The fire jumped up to follow, causing him to flinch again.

"It'll burn me, Daddy," the boy sniffled, "I try not to jump, but I can't help it. I can't control it."

The blue-eyed figure in the shadows sighed, "Kage, a flame so small cannot hurt you. It is the fear that hurts you. The way you jump and shake, you are practically begging for an accident. You must remain calm. If you are calm, you won't get hurt. Now, try again."

The boy shifted on his feet but reluctantly tried again. Taking a deep breath, he slowly guided the flame up as he raised his arms. When the fire grew stronger and was near level with his eyes, the child clapped his hands together. The flame obediently shrank and extinguished at the boy's command. A big grin spread on his face as he ran to the corner where his caretaker hid in the shadows.

The boy bounced on his heels as he spoke. "I did it! Did you see? I controlled the fire! Did you watch, Daddy?"

"You did well, my boy," a smooth voice replied, "You are getting stronger every day."

The smile never faded. "Will I be strong like you soon?"

"You still have much to learn," the shadow commented, "but you learn fast for a human." The creature stepped out of the shadows, patting him on the head with a clawed hand.

The boy continued to smile, even as the creature towered over him. He was not bothered by the intense blue eyes or the jagged ghostly figure. Kage was happy and satisfied living his life as the Nightmare King's apprentice. Darkrai ruled this world of darkness, though many did not know it. Not that it mattered. The masses were below him now, the darkness feeding him greater power. Here, he was strongest Pokemon of them all. It did not matter if they knew their king or not. They could do nothing to stop him. No, there was only one who could stop him... A little boy with a brilliant mind.

Darkrai had found the boy years ago, lost and abandoned. His skin and eyes were the color of Swinub fur and hair the same shade of black as himself. He only needed to look at the human to know that he was special, one of few humans that could tap into their inner powers and exist as Pokemon do. The Nightmare King could practically feel the power thrumming through child, untapped and potent. It was not his first instinct to _keep_ the boy. Humans were notoriously rebellious and determined, and eliminating him would have been the easy way to avoid complications. However, what was left of his heart won out.

Like most legendary Pokemon, Darkrai could not have offspring of his own. On top of that, he spread nightmares wherever he went, both intentionally and accidentally. Everyone avoided him like a disease. He had no one. The king stood alone in a dark kingdom with no companionship. Though he was adamant that the world was his and that he _needed_ no one, Darkrai occasionally wondered if it would be even better if there was someone to share it with. So he decided to take the boy under his wing. He named the boy Kage, a name from an ancient human language meaning "shadow." He raised the boy like a Pokemon, teaching the language of Pokemon, how to battle and find food, and how to use magic. Though easily distracted, Kage was an exceptional child. He did not make too much noise or trouble, he learned quickly, and he respected boundaries once he learned where they stood. He was an ideal student, and admittedly, not a terrible son either. Darkrai had not meant for the relationship to get personal, but he learned the hard way that humans had ways of persuasion like nothing he had ever seen. The boy immediately latched onto him and saw him as a father figure, and no amount of correcting or denial ever changed it. In the end, he decided to maintain a strict mentorship-role while occasionally deviating to friendlier behavior. After all, humans responded more positively to kindness than punishment.

"Um," The boy tugged on his arm to get his attention, "Since I passed my lesson, can I go play now?"

Darkrai studied him for a moment before relenting, "Fine, but you must stay within the forest where I can find you. When you come back, we'll test your Dimensional Scream again."

"Will it always hurt?" He asked with concern, "The pictures make my head hurt, and I get really dizzy."

The king gave him another pat on the head, "In time, you will adjust to having visions. Your power is very special. It will get easier as you learn and practice. It will be like the candle. See? You learned, practiced, and mastered it. Now off with you."

"Thanks, Daddy!" The boy surprised him by hugging his arm. "See you later! I **have** to conquer that tree!"

Darkrai allowed himself to laugh, "You will conquer, my boy. One day, you will be so strong that no one can stop you... _Together, we shall conquer anything and everything_."


	2. Prologue Part 2: Rebellion

Kage had long ago mastered the art of traveling unnoticed. When not accompanied, the human boy had a cape with him tied around his neck. The boy had designed it himself for camouflage: a green cape covered with leafy patterns. When a Pokemon drew near, he quickly ducked down and covered himself from view. He had been taught to never communicate with other Pokemon or even be seen by them. Darkrai told him that Pokemon were inherently cruel and might eat him if he got too close. However, Kage watched Pokemon interaction from afar and saw no evil. There was fighting and bitterness, of course, but the human boy sensed no desire to be evil. He was quite sensitive to how others felt and how they thought. All Kage needed to do was look at them, and his body was flooded with their emotions. The boy once became so distraught after seeing a lost Gastly look for its mother, he burst into tears and clung to his father figure like a vice. Darkrai had taken to calling it "ultimate empathy," one of his many powers. This power gave the Nightmare King another reason to hide Kage's existence and keep him away from others. Unfortunately, humans did not do well isolation. They had to compromise on disguised travel, though the decision worked out well for the both of them. Kage could explore their territory while Darkrai was temporarily relieved from the wonders of childcare.

The boy was curled up in his favorite spot: between the branches of a large tree that had a perfect little hollow to sit in where the trunk split three ways. It was one of the largest trees in the area, so Kage had an excellent view of his little world. He often spent hours just watching the birds or picking out constellations in the always-night sky. That day, there were no bird Pokemon to entertain him, but that did not deter him to go home. Eyeing the branch to his left, he started to climb higher in order to reach the top. He did not reach the tree tops often for fear of being seen, but with no one out at the time, Kage decided to take the risk. He had never climbed to the top of this tree, and he was determined to do it! His hands and feet scaled the branches as expertly as the bug Pokemon he observed. His head eventually popped out of the leaves, little twigs stuck in his black hair, and he took in the view of the island. Most of the island was covered in forests, but there were a few cleared areas that housed crumbling ruins. The edges of the land mass dropped off into nothing. The ocean levels had dropped significantly, and the surface was frozen over. It made the island appear to be floating in the air. The boy frowned at the sinking feeling in his stomach. _It's a lot smaller than I thought... The forest is huge when I'm on the ground, but now..._ He would never admit such a thing in his father's presence, but his heart often ached with the longing to travel. To be able to run freely, swim freely, _exist freely..._ Kage wanted freedom. It made his feel a bit selfish to ask for more when he already had an amount of freedom already, but the longing came back regardless.

He forced himself to turn around, as if a change in view would make the feelings go away. Kage froze at the sight of a massive crumbling structure straight in front of him. Given that he never climbed trees this high, he had never seen it before. A fourth of a stone tower floated above the ground, large stones still frozen in the air from when the build first collapsed. Just below the tower was a square building with no windows. There was a torch just above the imposing double doors to light the way inside.

His mind started screaming. Kage's body twitched with the urge to go to it. An indescribable feeling within told him that it was important. There was someone in there with feelings so intense and enormous that it practically pulled the boy in like a Magnemite. He did not want to, **but he had to. Hadtohadtohadto** satisfy the energy stirring restlessly in his body. The feeling commanded him, and he was not yet in control of his power enough to refuse. He hated the feeling. He hated the visions, too, but the feeling was a bit scarier than the pictures.

Kage climbed down from his perch and hit the ground running, guided by his senses to reach his destination. He instinctively tensed when he broke through the treeline, because he was then running on an exposed dirt road to the building. Anyone could see him. This thought was overshadowed by the misery seeping into his heart. Someone was definitely suffering, crying, and wallowing in self-loathing. This suffering was stronger than any other, forcing him to run faster. The boy ran until his lungs ached and his legs wobbled, thankfully at the doors of the building. Kage had to take a moment to catch his breath. The feeling argued with his exhausted body, but the feeling always won. To his surprise (and likely misfortune), the door was unlocked. His tiny figures pried open the heavy door just enough to slip inside. He felt possessed and stripped of his will as Kage's feet carried him forward with courage and purpose summoned from nowhere. He made a mental note to apologize and make dinner when he got home. _Daddy is going to blow up when he finds out..._

Dialga was particularly irritated and aggressive at the moment, so Dusknoir made a point to close off access to Temporal Tower and keep himself in his studies. His office was more of a library than anything else, given that it only contained books. The ghost's collection was built up of historic records, fictional works, and everything in between. Half of his collection was currently scattered around the room in both neat and careless piles. After the conversation he overheard, he returned and began rereading every document he could find on the subject of moves and abilities. There were indeed a few cases where Pokemon could be taught moves that they would not naturally learn as they grow. Technical Machines were popular items for young Pokemon seeking strength faster. However, TMs did not have painful side effects. Dusknoir searched everywhere for a move that caused painful visions, but he found nothing. There were no written information of a Pokemon with painful foresight. There were no TMs that caused visions with recoil damage.

He sighed and put his books away. Everything pointed to what he heard being impossible, but the words were too dreadful to ignore. Someone was clearly trying to use the child's visions to locate Time Gears. The only logical reason to go to such trouble would be if they planned to go back in time and change this world, their future. If they rewrote history... this world would no longer exist. They would all disappear into nothingness. Being a ghost made Dusknoir ageless, so he naturally disliked the idea or dying and not existing. There had been a few rebel groups here and there that hoped to achieve such a thing, but nothing too difficult to capture and execute. Now, it seemed that someone more powerful was giving it a shot, and they had a secret weapon that could plausibly make them succeed.

 _*patpatpatpat*_

The sound of flat feet running past his closed door dragged Dusknoir out of his despairing thoughts. He phased through his wall, ignoring the door, just in time to see a green cape flutter around a corner. _This couldn't possibly be a worse time to have intruders._

-

The feeling was gone, having reached his destination. Kage whipped sweat off his forehead as he gazed down a long grey corridor. On each side were many doors made up of bars. It looked like what his father told him a prison was. Prison was a place to store bad people and good people who got caught instead. Different feelings seeped into his soul, and questions filled his head. _I want to get out._ Now more cautious, the small boy shuffled forward and peeked into the first cage on his left. There were two Pokemon inside sleeping, which he recognized as a Sceptile and a Treeko. Kage watched fascination. They looked so peaceful, they could not possibly be bad. He placed a hand around the bars and gave it a tug, causing the metal to rattle. Unfortunately, it was locked. He sagged and averted his gaze to the floor. _Am I supposed to rescue them? Is that why I needed to come?_

"Who are you?"

Kage looked up and was face to face with the Treeko, who had been woken up by the noise. The human was a head taller, but the boy was intimidated and not socially practiced. He took a moment to conceal his look of horror before introducing himself politely, "I'm-I'm Kage. It's nice to meet you. What's your name?"

"Treeko the Bold," the little Pokemon replied, equally polite, "and that's my dad over there. What kind of Pokemon are you? I've never seen anyone like you."

The boy nodded understandingly, "Daddy says I'm not supposed to let people see me. I'm not sure what kind of Pokemon a Human is, but I think I'm a Psychic type."

"I haven't heard of those," Treeko admitted with a frown, "Psychic types are cool, though. They have strong special attacks. Do you think you could use one to get us out? We got caught on our way to a secret meeting. I'm **not** supposed to talk about it."

Kage shook his head, "Sorry, I can't. I can move fire and see pictures in my head, but I can't open locked doors. Aren't you small enough to squeeze through?"

"Tried it," he replied while rubbing a bruise on his arm, "It didn't work. There are some guards around here that have the keys. If you can catch one and unlock the doors, we can run for it. We're really fast, so don't worry. You might want to hurry... The big guy that brought us here might catch you and lock you up here, too."

Kage was about to reply when the Sceptile in the back of the cell woke up. His eyes instinctively sought Treeko first to verify his safety. When the Pokemon's eyes met the human's, he paused and tilted his head a degree. Lacking a child's imagination, the Sceptile was understandably more baffled by the sight of a human than the Treeko. The boy gave him a wave and a nervous smile.

Treeko quickly ended the awkward silence, "Hey, dad! This Psychic type wants to help us."

 _"Does he now?"_

The human shrieked as he found himself clutched in a giant grey fist. Treeko and Sceptile backed away from the door as Dialga's main henchman studied the creature in his grip. Kage gasped in fear at the sight of the ghost. The single red eye was bigger than his head, and the jagged mouth on Dusknoir's stomach was large enough to swallow him whole.

"Fight back!" Treeko called out to him, "You have to fight! Use your moves!"

Dusknoir laughed at the Grass type, "Humans don't have moves. Without their inventive skills, they would be worthless!" He turned his gaze back on the terrified human. "And I'm sure Master Dialga would see some worth in a human that can locate Time Gears. Perhaps you'll be spared long enough to be questioned!"

Kage stared at him blankly for so long that Dusknoir thought the child had gone into shock or unconsciousness. He learned too late that the human was only calculating his next move. The boy dawned an expression of determination, reared his head back, and then spit directly into his eye. The ghost let go as he recoiled in surprise, pain, and disgust. The human quickly put distance between them, trying to remember all his lessons over the years. This was the first time he would need them.

"Argh! You little abomination!" Dusknoir glared at him with hatred, now prepared for battle, "So be it, human. If you wish to fight like a Pokemon, let's see what you can do!" He raised his hands, summoning orbs of blue fire. "I've heard that humans don't take damage the way we do... We'll see if you get burned or cooked by my Will-O-Wisp!"

 _The candles._ Kage got into position, back straight and hands out facing his opponent. To his attacker, it looked like he was trying to shield his face. The boy took a deep breath as the flames were thrown his way. He spread his arms wide to welcome the fire. Kage waited until it was within arm's reach before he clapped his hands together. The Will-O-Wisp orbs shot in different directions, now obeying a new master. Dusknoir lunged to the side to avoid being burned while most of the fire balls hit the walls around them. One orb just so happened to hit the door of the holding cell. Sceptile saw this and immediately threw his weight against the bars. The weakened lock gave way to freedom. With no hesitation, he grabbed Treeko, and even the human, to make their escape. Dusknoir turned to go after them, but he did not have the speed advantages that a Sceptile had.

-

Sceptile did not stop running until the stockade was far behind. Up in the trees, they were temporarily hidden. The close encounter took a strange turn, but all three made it out alive, and that was all that mattered. The adult Pokemon treated the boys with Oran berries to regain their strength before leaping back to the ground. It was too dangerous to stay in the same place for long.

"Come on, Treeko. We need to get home and tell the group what happened." Sceptile looked down at the human child. "Now that you have a powerful enemy, you should probably come with us. If Dusknoir was right that you can find Time Gears somehow, we could really use your help. You would be much safer with us."

Treeko was quick to agree, "He's right! You could help us make a better world!"

"What's wrong with this one?" Kage asked honestly. The world of darkness was all he knew, and of course Darkrai would never tell him just how twisted it was.

"E-everything..." Sceptile replied in surprise, "There are better ways to live. The world was once a bright and peaceful place. It can be that way again, but changes have to be made." He glanced around to verify that they were still alone. "We can't talk here. If you need to think about it, we need a safe place to meet you again. Do you live nearby?"

"Yeah, my house isn't far," Kage pointed behind him. "But this sounds like the kind of thing that my dad wouldn't want me to do..."

Treeko looked disappointed but nodded in understanding. "We understand, but I hope you change your mind. It would have been fun to have a friend to play with."

"I..." The human looked lost. This was essentially the first decision he had ever made without his caretaker's input. It _sounded_ good, but it also seemed _too good._ "I'll think about it."

 _Yes... All of those things happened a long time ago..._

 _These were the last memories._

 _They were the last to fade away into nothing._

 _Everything after that was gone._

 _He could feel everything in his mind empty out, tossed away where he could not find them._

 _He could not feel the breaking of his heart when everything was gone._

 _..._

 _No._

 _There was something left._

 _A name._

 _Being human._

 _Two voices.  
_


	3. Chapter 1: A Storm at Sea

_Two people were with him, battling._

 _"Whoa! Who-wh-whoa...! Are... are you OK?!" This was a friend._

 _Another voice was there, its owner keeping a tight grip on Kage. "No! Don't let go! Just a little longer... Come on! Hang on!"_

 _"N-n-no! I can't... hold on...!" The friend had him now but was having a difficult time holding on with the other fighting to get him back._

 _He knew what the other would do. He held his friend close to his chest, shielding him with his body. It was too late for the other to back away._

 _There was no memory of pain._

 _Only falling._

 _Falling._

 _Falling._

Awareness struck when Kage tasted salt water. A strong wave pushed him to the surface, and he realized where he was. The sea around him tossed him carelessly as a fierce storm raged on. His hands paddled furiously as he looked about, searching for land. A strike of lightening lit up a rocky cliff to his left, gouged with hollows that looked like a face. With a tired whimper, he desperately swam towards the rocks, but another wave crashed over his head, dragging him under. He let out a strangled cry when he surfaced, but his call for help was drowned out by the deafening sounds of thunder and water. The boy sobbed as he spent all his strength. He simply could not do it. Kage closed his eyes, overcome with the urge to sleep and hope that the end would be painless.

Quiet persisted, and he thought himself quite dead, but the sound of gentle water on sand proved him wrong.

"Urrgh..."

His body was exhausted, but he was surprised to not feel any pain. In fact, he felt comfortable warm sand below him. With great effort, Kage forced his eyes to open. The sky was blue and bright with the blazing sun, almost too bright for his liking. Turning his head slightly gave him a view of the sea that almost drowned him. Thankfully, the seas were calm with the passing of the storm, and the sun glistened on the surface.

"Where... Where am I?"

The minimal activity proved too much as his eyes drifted shut again.

"... I can't... Drifting off..."

A small orange Pokemon paced nervously at the front gate of the famous Wigglytuff's Guild. He had been there for over an hour, pacing and muttering encouragement to himself. Sometimes he approached the grid, and sometimes he backed up into the road leading to town. The whole time, he clutched something small and grey in his hands which he would periodically squeeze in his hands before returning it to his shoulder bag and then grabbing it again. The young boy was beside himself trying to solve his internal battle. At last, Chimchar took a deep breath forced himself to act.

"No. I refuse to be paralyzed any longer!" He spoke in a courageously loud tone in hopes of convincing himself, "No more wimping out. I have to be brave today!"

He look down at the wooden grid, hoping that A) he would not fall right through it, and B) he would not jump or scream in an embarrassing way. Finally, he stepped forward. The moment his feet hit the wooden poles, two voices began to shout up at him.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon Detected!"

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?"

"The footprint is Chimchar's! The footprint is Chimchar's!"

He screamed and jumped back at the same time. Sweating and breathing hard, he scampered backwards, falling down into the dirt. "That shocked me! Whew..." The disappointment set in once he realized his failure. "I can't... I can't push myself to go in after all. I said to myself that this is the day, but..." He placed the object in his hands on the ground, a rock inscribed with a strange pattern. "I thought that holding on to my personal treasure would inspire me... But I just can't do it. I'm such a coward. This is so discouraging."

He glanced at the guild a final time before picking up his treasure and turning away. His dream of joining the guild grew farther away everyday. Each time he tried to even approach the establishment, he seemed to get less courage. Chimchar had never been brave, not even once. He had been named Chimchar the Timid for a reason. The name was meant to encourage him to better himself, to overcome his challenges and become someone strong and worthy of respect. Unfortunately, Chimchar was terrible at battling his cowardice. Though he still challenged it relentlessly, he never once succeeded. With his head hung low, he walked the dirt path south, intent on going to the beach. It was sunset, and the view there was basically the only thing he had to look forward to.

As soon as the Fire type was out of hearing range, two snickering figures emerged from their hiding place in the bushes nearby. The first was a Zubat, who batted his wings furiously to stay balanced as he laughed. The other was a Koffing that was in similar condition.

The Koffing recovered first and addressed his companion, "Hey, Zubat. Did you get a load of that?!"

"You bet I did, Koffing," the bat replied as his laughter finally died out.

The bigger of the two wore an expression the fused mischief and malice. "That little wimp was pacing around... had something good, right?"

"That wimp had something, that's for sure," Zubat commented, not particularly impressed but not wanted to disagree with his stronger teammate, "It looked like some kind of treasure."

Koffing gave him an expecting glance, "Do we go after it?"

"We do," he put simply. If it was more than just a rock, they better get it.

"Wow! What an impressive sight!"

Chimchar arrived just in time to see the Krabby start blowing bubbles. The bubbles captured the setting sun's light, causing them to glitter like gems above the ocean's waves. It was perfect. The Pokemon sat and watched for a while, enjoying the one thing in his life that he could count on to always go right. The simple things in life were often the best and most deserving of appreciation. As usual, he stared out at the waves while sitting in the sand and began to muse aloud.

"This is where I always end up when I'm feeling sorry for myself. But it makes me feel good to be here, _like always,_ " he added the last part with a bit of bitterness. He shooed the thought away and popped a bubbled the flew past his nose. "Coming here cheers me up."

His eyes followed a particularly large bubble floating off to the other side of the beach when he caught sight of something blueish-purple lying in the sand. From a distance, he could not tell what it was. Feeling both cautious and concerned, Chimchar walked over towards the object. Halfway across the beach, he could clearly see that it was actually a Pokemon, still as stone.

His fur stood on end as he shrieked, "Waah! Someone dumped a body of the beach!" Chimchar was about to abandon the beach for good when the mass twitched and groaned. The signs of life brought him back, and he almost tripped as he went over to the creature's side and called out to them, "What happened?! Are you OK?"

Up close, Chimchar could identify the creature as a male Haunter, and a special one at that. It was smaller than other Haunter, about his own size, and his body had a bluish tint to it rather than just the normal purple. _Why would a Ghost type be at the beach during the day? It must have been in a fight... Or it could have been rejected for looking different._ He watched as the ghost slowly began to wake, ready to run or assist. The Haunter's eyes finally fluttered open, and its hands pushed it off of the ground. It did not float, but remained in a sitting position. He stared at Chimchar blankly, as if never having seen anything like him before.

He did not seem dangerous, so Chimchar put his best foot forward. "Great! You're awake! You weren't moving. You really had me worried there! How did you wind up unconscious out here?" The ghost did not respond, but continued to look at him in surprise. "Anyway, I'm Chimchar the Timid, but since there aren't any other Chimchar around here, you can just call me Chimchar. Glad to meet you! So who might you be? I don't think I've seen your face around here. I'd remember meeting a Shiny Pokemon!"

"Of... course not..." The ghost moaned in confusion while trying and failing to get up. Attempts to fly ended in the Haunter falling back into the sand. "I'm not from this place... and I'm **not** a Pokemon. Don't you know a human when you see one? We don't look anything like Pokemon."

The Fire type could only gape in disbelief. "Huh? You say you're a human? You look just like a Haunter to me!"

"Wha-? What are yooaaaAAAAAAAAH!" He had looked down at his hands and noticed that, not only were his fingers blue and sharp, some digits were missing. So were his arms. And his legs. And pretty much everything else. "What happened to me?! Where are my arms?! Where is the rest of my body?!" Another attempt to float sent him face first into the sand. He groaned miserably into the ground, "Ooooh I'm just a head... A ghost head..."

 _This guy must be crazy,_ Chimchar thought to himself. _But he seems genuinely confused and upset._ "Um... well... What's your name? What do you call yourself?"

"My name?" The Haunter looked confused for a moment, as though unsure of the answer. "Oh, that's right. My name is Kage. I think... I think it means shadow."

Chimchar nodded slowly, "Kage? That's a strange name, but I guess a name meaning shadow is fitting. Do you remember what happened for you to end up unconscious here?"

"I-" Kage frowned and focused on the ground. His black pupils darted around as if his memories could be found lying on the sand. He gasped and met the Fire type's gaze again with a look of horror, "No... No! I can't remember. I can't remember anything! I know my name and what I looked like, but I don't remember anything else! I don't know where I am or why I'm here! ... I'm lost..."

Chimchar relaxed a bit before responding, "Sorry that I doubted you. You don't seem to be a bad Pokemon. More and more bad Pokemon have been turning up lately, you see? Everything's gotten wild for some reason."

As the last words left his mouth, Chimchar noticed Kage glaring over his shoulder. Just as he turned, a Zubat dove right at him, knocking him back into the ghost on the sand. The Haunter grunted at being shoved but made no move to get up. Kage studied the two figures now laughing next to them. He looked at them, and information seemed to pop into his mind. _Two Poison types. Clearly trouble-makers._

"Well I do beg your pardon!" The Koffing's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Chimchar quickly picked himself up and allowed his temper to flare. "What did you do that for?!"

"We wanted to mess with you," the Zubat cackled, "Can't face up to us, can you?"

The Fire type took a step back. "Huh?"

"That's yours, isn't it?" Koffing was staring at some sort of rock on the ground.

Chimchar's body stiffened, "Hey! That's-!"

The Zubat dove into the sand and grabbed it with his feet before tossing it to his companion, who balanced it on his head, out of reach. "Sorry, kiddo! We'll take that!"

"Whoa-ho-ho! Not gonna make a move to get it back?" Koffing taunted, "What's the matter? Too scared? I didn't expect you to be such a big coward!" Chimchar did nothing has the Poison type turned and headed towards a nearby cave. "Come on, let's go."

Zubat fluttered after him, still giggling all the way. "See you around, chicken! Heh-heh-heh!"

Chimchar stood there in disbelief, his heart breaking. Two thugs had just stolen his personal treasure from him, and now they were somewhere in a dungeon. Hot tears were forming in his eyes when a hand nudged his back. The exhausted Haunter was still lying in the sand, now wearing a determined expression. He said nothing and pointed to the cave.

"B-but what should I do? I can't fight them," he tried to argue, "But that's my personal treasure... If I ever lost that..." He watched the ghost shake his head. Finally, Chimchar understood. He was giving up too easily. "No! There's no time to waste! I need to get it back! Do you... have the strength to help me?"

The Haunter fixed him with a different kind of gaze, one that stared right into his soul. Chimchar froze as he felt himself being judged. Kage was calculating. What exactly he was thinking, Chimchar did not know. In that moment, time did not seem to exist, only the two of them, a Pokemon in need of help and a human-turned-Pokemon that was judging if he was worthy of that help. That was when the Fire type realized that Kage was absolutely telling the truth. Something about him was other-worldly and foreign. He knew of no Pokemon who could see through him in such a way, and he was terrified of what he must see in such a cowardly Pokemon.

Kage suddenly relaxed and offered a clawed hand. "Help me up, please."

 **Beach Cave**

"Okay, getting through a dungeon should be easy with two of us!" Chimchar explained as they wandered through the caves, "All we have to do is reach the stairs and maybe collect helpful items along the way. We have to watch out for enemies, too. Pokemon in dungeons don't like others in their territory."

Kage nodded but said nothing. He was finally flying, but Chimchar had to pull him along while he was getting used to the sensation of levitating and flying. He was a bit concerned about the ghost, who seemed more interested in looking at the blue rock walls than listening. Occasionally, he would tug on the chimp's hand to get him to go in a different direction... which strangely enough directed them towards items or the stairs.

"Wow! You're a natural at this," Chimchar complimented, "How do you know which way to go?"

Kage stared ahead blankly. "Just a feeling I get. I know where I need to go."

They were almost through the dungeon when they were approached by their first enemy, an angry Shellos. The little blue creature charged at them from the darkness of a passage, ready to punish the intruders. Chimchar let go of Kage and prepared to fight.

"It's time to battle, Kage! What moves do you know?"

"What are moves?"

 _"Great..."_ The Shellos butted him with its head, causing him to stumble and retaliate with a Scratch attack. "Forget moves then! Just attack! Do anything!"

Kage managed to fly close to their opponent as he prepared his first attack. The Shellos noticed this and turned around to tackle him. The Haunter reared back a fist in an attempt to punch the attacker. His fist was then engulfed in flames as it connected with the slug's jaw. Shellos was knocked back into the rock wall, where it wisely chose to stay.

"Whoa! That was Fire Punch!" Chimchar gaped at such a powerful move, "That was amazing!"

Kage looked down at his hands again, now absent of fire. "I don't know how I did it, though. It just happened."

"That's how moves work," his companion explained, "Just do what comes naturally, and you'll be okay. That was a great first battle! Those thieves won't know what hit them!"

 **Beach Cave Pit**

An hour had passed since they entered the dungeon, and the two had finally breached the pit of the cave. Zubat and Koffing were dawdling at the other end, looking for a way out and realizing that the cave ended there. Chimchar felt nervousness set in, but the now freely moving ghost at his side gave him another encouraging nudge. Having someone with him made him feel braver. So brave, in fact, that he stomped right up to the crooks to demand his treasure back.

"Uh... Hey!"

The two turned around. Koffing looked surprised to see them, but he quickly hid it with a smirk. "Well, well... If it isn't our old friend, the big chicken."

The insult made him take a step back, but Chimchar did not allow himself to give up. "Give me...Give me back what you stole from me! That's my personal treasure! It means everything to me!"

"Treasure, you say?" Zubat repeated with obvious interest. "So this thing is valuable, right?"

Koffing was quite pleased to hear this. "It could be worth more than we'd hoped for. We ought to try selling it. It might get a good price. Whoa-ho-ho! All the more reason not to give it back!"

Kage flew forward, fists up and ready to strike. Zubat began to laugh again as Chimchar followed suit. "If you want it back that badly... Come and ge-!"

Kage sent him flying back with a Fire Punch. The bat crumpled and twitched in pain on the floor. Koffing gasped in shock at how quickly Zubat was put out of commission. The distraction gave Chimchar the perfect opportunity to land a Scratch attack on him. The Poison type retaliated with a Tackle attack that sent the chimp back a few steps, but he would immediately hounded by Kage while Chimchar recovered. It did not take long before Koffing ran out of energy to fight and hit the sand next to his defeated companion.

"Ugh... We got roughed up," Zubat admitted miserably as he took flight again.

After a moment, Koffing dragged himself up as well. "B-blast it... How'd we get wiped out by wimps like them?"

"Bah! Just take it, then! It's not worth the effort!" Zubat dove behind a rock, retrieved Chimchar's treasure, and dropped it in front of him.

For the sake of his pride, Koffing had to shout them down a final time before retreat. "Don't think you're so awesome. Your victory was a fluke! You only won, chicken, because of your buddy over there!"

"Yeah, you just remember that!" Zubat spat the threat out as the two took off behind them.

Once they were gone, Chimchar could not contain himself any longer. He darted forward to reclaim his treasure. "Oh! My Relic Fragment! I actually managed to get it back!" Kage made a small coughing sound, making him aware of what he just said. "B-but it's because you were there to help me, Kage. Thanks, Kage!"

The sun had almost fully set when they got back to the beach. Kage was dragging himself along, still exhausted from his previous forgotten ordeal and now even more so after a battle. Chimchar, however, seemed to be pumped with more energy than before. The Haunter was happy for him and glad that he had decided to help out, but his mind was now cast to the future. _What am I going to do now? I have nothing to go on. I need rest, but I don't have anywhere to go. Chimchar is a bit impulsive and bouncy for my tastes, but he seems like the type of person that would help others. Maybe he'll make an offer?_

"Really, thank you!" The chimp reiterated for the hundredth time.

 _I only helped because I happened to be there and the fact that he seems nice,_ Kage thought to himself. He chose to nod politely. "You're welcome. What is that thing anyway?"

"I call it a Relic Fragment," he explained while placing it in front of him. "You see, I've always liked legends and lore... You know, tales of the past, hidden troves full of treasure and strange relics... uncharted territories veiled in darkness... and new lands just waiting to be discovered! All the gold and history! Wouldn't it be amazing to make historic discoveries?"

Kage chuckled warmly, a smooth and comforting sound, "That's pretty ambitious, but I like that sound of that."

"I'm glad you think so!" Chimchar was beaming at his reaction, "I've always dreamed of things like that. So one day, I happened to find my Relic Fragment. Sure, it looks like junk, but take a closer look... See? See that strange pattern on it?"

Kage looked at the fragment carefully. It was difficult to describe, given that he had little to nothing to compare it to. It almost reminded him of a flower, yet it clearly was not meant to represent that. He was sure he had never seen anything like it, but for obvious reasons, he knew that he could be wrong.

Chimchar gazed down at the pattern with a fond expression. "This pattern must have some meaning to it. The Relic Fragment must be the key to legendary places! At least that's the feeling I get."

"It looks old," the Haunter offered, "Maybe it will open some ancient ruins for you one day."

Chimchar quickly agreed, "I sure hope so! That's why I want to join an exploration team. I want to solve the mystery of my Relic Fragment!" His smile vanished as he nervously rubbed his arm. "Earlier, I tried joining an exploration team as an apprentice... but... I chickened out."

"I didn't see a chicken in the cave today," the ghost encouraged, "You should try again. You have some nice dreams, and I think you should go for it."

He smiled again, now maintaining a thoughtful expression. "What about you, Kage? What are you going to do now? You lost your memory and transformed into a Pokemon... Do you have anywhere to go and stay after this?"

"If I had somewhere to go, I wouldn't know it," Kage replied, trying not to sound too hopeful, "I really need to find somewhere to rest, though."

The Fire type was beaming again, taking a few steps closer. "Then can I ask a big favor? Would you join me to make an exploration team? I think you and I would make a good team, Kage. When we fought side-by-side, I felt stronger. So, how about it? Come on, please?"

Kage flew back a pace or two, understandably surprised and shocked. _I'm getting recruited out of the blue! I don't even know what an exploration team is!_ He was honestly a little miffed that Chimchar practically had him backed into a corner. Kage had no other options here. He had no home, no family or friends, and no idea what he was doing out here. Not to mention the fact that he was worn out and ready to sleep wherever he landed. In his current state, "no" was not an option. _I guess it wouldn't hurt to to team up with Chimchar for now. Just for a while. Just until I figure out who or what I am. He's not that bad of a guy, anyway. I could definitely be stuck with someone worse. He might even try to help me. Though it sounds more like he wants me to help him..._

"Alright, I'm in," the ghost stated simply.

The chimp looked ready to scream. "Yeah? Really?!"

"Er... Yes. Let's do this team-thing."

Chimchar practically tackled him in an awkward hug. Kage had to hold onto him so he did not phase through his body. "Yahoo! Thanks! We're going to make a great combination!" He let go and adopted a serious tone, "First, let's go to Wigglytuff's place and sign up as apprentices. That's where we train to become a proper team. The training might be rough... But let's give it our best, Kage!"

He cheered and pumped his fist in the sky, a move that Kage awkwardly imitated. He ran back to the dirt road, calling for Kage to follow him. The Haunter flew after him, no where near as enthusiastic and wondering what he has gotten himself into.


	4. Chapter 2: New Recruits

Kage was disappointed when they reached the guild, which appeared to be nothing but a pink tent on a mound of dirt. The entrance to the structure was barred with metal spears, preventing entry. There was also a gaping hole in the ground covered by a grate made from wooden sticks. _What kind of place is this_? Chimchar, however, seemed to have the opposite opinion of the establishment. There was a positive skip in his step as he lead his ghostly companion to the grate.

"This is the entrance of the guild!" The younger Pokemon pointed to the gate with enthusiasm. "Anyone who wants to form an exploration team has to be trained properly, and Wigglytuff's Guild is world famous for being the best! They can teach us anything here! But..." Chimchar trailed off for a moment, fearfully glancing at the wooden grate on the ground, "I've come here a few times, but I always lose my nerve when I step on that thing..."

Before an extended monologue had the opportunity to form, Kage approached the grate and looked down into the darkness below. With perfect night vision, the ghost could see a small Pokemon, a Diglett, at the bottom staring back at him in confusion.

Kage wasted no time, wanting nothing more than a place to rest. "Hey, you! Let us in!"

"U-um, that's not how it works," the timid Ground Type called back, "Those who wish to enter the guild need to be properly identified by footprint first... I-if you wouldn't mind stepping onto the grate...?"

The shiny Haunter remained in a silent frozen state for a minute that felt like eternity. Then, with all the calm and grace of a Grass Type, Kage leaned over, gripped the grate with both hands, and heaved the laced wood right out of the dirt. Chimchar gaped as his chosen companion casually tossed the grate to the side, apparently not bothered by the act of vandalism.

"What are you doing?!" Chimchar immediately stepped up to put distance between Kage and the guild. "Why would you do that?!"

The Haunter's hands bobbed up and down, a gesture similar to that of a shrug. "You said you were afraid of the grate. Now there isn't one."

"HEY!" A new voice, one with hardly tolerable volume, began yelling from somewhere in the uncovered hole, "JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! You just WRECKED property of the GUILD!"

Chimchar shivered uncontrollably as the unseen Pokemon raged and scolded from somewhere below them. He watched his companion float in silence, listening but clearly not caring. The ghost gradually descended closer to the ground, eyes blinking slowly. Chimchar remembered that he was unsure of his companion's health and berated himself for not asking earlier. Kage was ready to drop and the only thing on the Fire Type's mind was achieving his own goals.

Thinking fast, Chimchar interrupted the voice in the darkness, "W-wait just a minute! We're really sorry about the grate! I-I've been really impatient about coming here, and my friend just wanted to help. We don't want any trouble!"

"WELL," the voice sneered back, "What EXACTLY do you want?"

The chimp took a deep breath and Kage waved for him to continue before he lost his nerve, "We want to join the guild as apprentices!"

The voices below went silent, either surprised or moving on to another room. Chimchar's heart fell, afraid that they would be ignored. His life's dream was within grasp but still just out of reach. He turned to his new partner, who had turned his focus to the grass, twirling the blades between his claws. The ghost seemed to glare at them with an intense focus. It reminded Chimchar of the times when he got lost while running errands. Many beautiful summers were wasted staring at crossroad signs, following circular paths, and drying tears on confusing maps. His memories, good and bad, were always bright and clear. A constant reminder of his need to get stronger and braver. _What does it feel like to not remember anything?_ The boy averted his gave to the ground, hoping that his friend was forming decent new memories. Unfortunately, the sun was almost completely set, and the ghost was clearly running on very little HP. They needed shelter desperately.

The gate keeping them out began to rise, shaking the ground and causing the two to straighten themselves. _Alright! They're giving us a chance!_ Chimchar donned a sunny grin and hurried to grab his sleepy companion, who looked mildly disappointed to be separated from the grass. Chimchar held his hand tight and guided him inside. Surprisingly, no one was inside, only a large wooden board with the guild rules posted on it. There was another hole in the ground with the top of a ladder sticking out. A tremor zapped down his spine, but Kage gave him a light nudge forward (only Chimchar needed the ladder, after all). After a few deep breaths, the younger Pokemon lead the way down into the unknown. He almost jumped when soft dirt met his feet, but fear quickly left him as Chimchar took in the room. It was a small room, but it was certainly a busy one. Several groups of Pokemon went about their business, talking to each other, planning explorations and rescues, and ignoring them completely. Kage's presence inspired a few gasps and stares, but those who were startled by the shiny ghost pretended nothing happened at all.

"You there! Don't move another step!"

Chimchar whirled around and immediately had to look down at the short blue bird hopping towards them. It was a Chatot, and an angry one at that. The bird's tone was equal parts authoritative and cautious. The chimp gulped and took a step back as the distance between them got smaller.

The bird stopped in from of him, puffing himself up proudly, "You must be the troublemakers Loudred was fussing about! You must have a mighty gall to wreck guild property! The Guildmaster will be furious! Don't think for even a minute that you will get away with this without a proper scolding! I hope you're comfortable where you are, because I've only just begun!" The Chatot was snapping his beak and beating his wings as he talked, as if the scolding was not intimidating enough alone. "You're parents will be contacted immediately. Someone will have to pay for the repairs, and it certainly won't be me! This is a famous guild, you know. Our operations will be impaired until the grate is replaced! Do you even understand what you've done?! Of course not! Kids these days are-... huh?"

Chatot seemed to notice Kage for the first time. The exhausted ghost was almost on the ground now, eyes almost closed. His unknown dilemma, a dungeon crawl, and a battle have all taken a heavy toll. The bird did not miss a beat and rolled right into another lecture, "Your companion is clearly injured! You should have taken him home! Was messing around on our property more important? He's nearly fainted from exhaustion!"

"I-I..." Chimchar fought back tears as he thought of something to say. Everything was happening quickly, so words just started falling out of his mouth, "It's been-been a long day, and we just really wanted to come here, b-but-"

A light blue hand gently pushed Chimchar back a few paces, and Kage was hovering in front of him. "Don't yell at him anymore... I did it."

The ghost began staring Chatot down with that look, the look that Chimchar knew held some higher meaning and greater power than just a glare. This look pierced the soul. The bird was rendered silent other than a surprised squawk. That calculated stare could make anyone freeze. Kage was judging him, just as he had judged Chimchar before going into Beach Cave. The chimp would have payed any amount to know how he learned such a trick and to see what his companion was thinking. Then again, the ghost had a bit of a superior air about him, so his thoughts were likely not the kindest.

Chatot shook off this effect rather quickly and worked up a glare of his own. "No matter who did it, **both** of you will be responsible for fixing it! You two may rest here for the night, and you will rise early to fix the grate tommorrow! Understood?!" He smoothed his ruffed feathers and began hopping towards a dim hallway to their left. "Hurry along! This way!"

The small bird ushered the two intruders into the spare room used by apprentices. After a half-second stare, Kage curled his lip in distaste. Chimchar got the impression that he wasn't used to sleeping on the ground, but at least two straw beds were provided. Chatot warned them not to oversleep and scurried off to whatever previously occupied him. The Haunter wavered over to the bed at the back of the room and all but collapsed on it. There was no missing the grumble of irritation when the sudden movement stirred dust into the air. Chimchar flopped into his own bed but did not fall asleep as quickly as his companion did. Too many thoughts were jumbling around in his head. He got into the guild, true, but not in the way he had wanted. Kage's brash attitude got them both in trouble but also kept them from getting turned away. He was not sure which was worse. At least tommorrow held promise. After the grate was fixed, surely then everyone will be calm enough to listen to his original purpose. _To be a world famous explorer... Solving ancient mysteries... Digging up mountains of treasure... Understanding my Relic Fragment... I want to learn so much and do so much! I-_

Chimchar turned over and glanced at his sleeping companion. Kage's etheral body appeared deflated and pale. In that moment, tears stung the Fire Type's eyes. _He almost died today and kept going to get me what I wanted._ The day's events replayed in his head, each rerun feeling more selfish than the last. Here he was, wanting to be a hero, yet relied on a heavily injured stranger to help him. Chimchar should have sought help for Kage instead, taken him to a healer or to his old place to rest. They might not have run into those thugs that way. _Am I selfish? But he did agree to this... He didn't have to help me or follow me. I'm not selfish for accepting help, right? But... He doesn't have anywhere else to go..._ Chimchar decided to shove the depressing line of thought away. After all the work was done tommorrow, he would talk to Kage properly about what his plans for the future were. Everything was going to be fine.

* * *

 _"I don't know anything about it."_

 _"The map is fake, and I got it from you. What else am I supposed to think?"_

 _His human friend did not respond. Grovyle sighed and put the parchment away, knowing that he would not get anything else from Kage. The map had supposedly led to Time Gear locations but actually pointed to nothing. Once again, the human was withholding information crucial to their cause. When they met as children, Grovyle could sense that Kage was hiding something but had no idea just how bad it was. As they both grew into young adults, it became clearer that Kage was the key to curing the planet's paralysis, but the human had no intention of doing so. He knew where the Time Gears were and how to get them, but he never once revealed anything to anyone other than Grovyle. Even then, Kage was vague on details. Over the years he revealed three locations but refused to offer the last two. The Grass type often tried to figure out why his friend did not want a better world. His only clue was an off-hand comment about not wanting to upset his father or use his visions too frequently._

 _Kage's father was an even more elusive subject. The human made no mention of his family life or where he disappeared to when he was not with Grovyle. He did, however, explain his visions. Dimensional Screams, he called them. He was able to see through time and space... at a price. The older he got, the more painful and disorienting the visions became. As a child, the headaches were mild, but at 16 years old, he neared seizure-like episodes of pain and sudden blindness. It was vital to have a trustworthy partner nearby, as he could not protect himself or hearing his surroundings while seeing. Grovyle had witnessed the Screams a few times and quickly decided that that a glimpse of knowledge was not worth that much torment. The day the Pokemon explained that he would not put Kage through that anymore, the human quietly and discreetly showed him the first Time Gear location on a map. It was a sign of trust and growing doubt regarding the world he called home._

 _"We found a way to go back in time," Grovyle commented, hoping to get some kind of reaction._

 _Kage did indeed react. He looked sick. "Really?"_

 _"Everyone who has joined our cause is getting ready. We're so close now. All we need now is to figure out where the last two Time Gears are, and we'll be ready to change the world," the Grass type sighed, trying to imagine what warm sunlight feels like._

 _The human wrapped himself up in his black cape. "Cool."_

 _"Kage, you can tell me anything," Grovyle reassured, "You don't have to lie. You know we won't judge you. We're best friends, and I'm concerned about you." When Kage did not respond, he continued, "Why don't you want to change the world? It would be a much better world with light, weather, and progress. Everyone deserves a place like that to call home."_

 _He shrugged his shoulders and remained wrapped up tight. "Sounds nice."_

 _"I can tell when you're just humoring me," the Grass type snorted, "You really don't want this, do you?"_

 _Kage was silent for a moment before looking him dead in the eyes, "You know what happens afterwards. Think about what you're asking me to do." He stood up suddenly, brown eyes flaring in a panic, "You can't get the answers without me. I'll be the cause of all of this. You're asking me to commit genocide."_

 _"You know that's not what I-"_

 _The human did not let him finish, "If we rewrite history, this place and everyone in it disappears. Everything we know dies, and all the blood will be on my hands." He ended his rant by looking at his companion with tired eyes. "You deserve beauty and sunsets, dear friend, but I don't have the strength or audacity to destroy the world for you... I'm sorry."_

 _The visit was cut short via Escape Orb. The human vanished in a flash of light, unable to watch his friend's hurt expression any longer. The magic of the orb brought him to his home, though it would have been more accurate to call it a castle or mansion. Dull grey walls of stone occasionally decorated with flags and curtains dyed in a bloody red color. If the paralyzed planet felt lifeless, then the home of the Nightmare King was a black hole, its mere presence draining vitality from anyone foolish enough to get close to it. This negative aura hid it, turning away any curious eyes long before they were close enough to see the highest walls._

 _The few Pokemon permitted to dwell there stopped whatever they were doing to bow in respect as Kage passed by, a few even muttering a timid "Greetings, Prince." The human never enforced such behavior, but Darkrai was fond of such blatant obedience and fear. The Nightmare Pokemon relished acting as a king, and that automatically put Kage in the role of the charming prince that did as he was told. It was a game to his father, one that no one dared to question or break the rules. Kage was used to the game, having been raised within it. He had long since grown numb to the titles given to himself and others: royalty, servants, and peasants. The life he lived contained a generous amount if luxury as a result. Kage was well aware of his own spoiled and arrogant nature, though all his will power was used to reign it in for his best friend's sake. Arceus, the day that Darkrai found out about Grovyle would easily top his list of terrible days. The day that his insane father was forced to confront his own illusion. The day that Darkrai would realize that his was playing a game and someone else was planning on burning all the pieces. If this timeline was not destroyed and replaced, the Nightmare King would gladly punish the world and everyone in it for disobedience._

 _Kage fled to his room without speaking to anyone and threw himself onto a bed of neatly stitched pillows. Sleep did not come, but unpleasant thoughts sure did. Which was worse: allowing his world to be erased from existence, or watching that world be torn apart in a fit of rage? Should he listen to his best friend or the Pokemon that raised him and gave him everything? He did not want to choose. Does that make him selfish?_


End file.
